The thirteen why
by Gabrielly790
Summary: 'Hi, it's the hiccup, hadoock hiccup, that's right do not adjust it ... whichever device you're listening to. That's exactly me live and stereo, no commitment to return, no encore and this time without any request. Get a move if you're comfortable, because now I'll tell you the story of my life ... more specifically why my life came to an ow that you were one of the reasons'


Hi friends

I know I was a little lost here from the fanfiction net, but as an excuse I brought you an idea originally mine. Since you could not put the complete summary and I will put it just below

And for those who are not understanding the cover, it is because a girl here in Brazil made me use this same story, but in Portuguese, and as I lost contact with her, I could not do another one in English, but it is the 13 whys = The thirteen why I hope you like it :)

"Mrs?" She repeats "When you want it, let it come?" He rubbed his left eyebrow with two fingers. What country is more and more

"Whatever," I say.

The attendant picks up the package. The same shoebox that was on the door of my house less than 24 hours ago; wrapped again in a brown paper bag, closed with durex, exactly as I received it. But now with a new recipient. The next name on the Haddock Hiccup list

"The thirteen whys" I murmur, I feel a shiver just thinking

"Sorry, I did not understand" The attendant says confused.

"How much is it?" I ask with a nod.

She picks up the box and types a sequence of numbers on the keyboard. I put the glass of coffee with milk that I bought in the cafeteria and look at the screen on the counter. I pull out some notes from my wallet, find some coins in my pocket, and put the money next to my body.

"I think your coffee still has no effect," she says wryly. "You're missing a dollar." I hand over the dollar and wipe my eyes to ward off sleep. I take another sip of the coffee, which by now is lukewarm it's hard to swallow but I need to wake up

Or maybe not, maybe it's better to spend that day sonanbula, maybe it's the only way to hold it to the end

"Must come tomorrow" She says "Maybe the day after tomorrow" She tosses the box into a cart

I should have waited until the end of class, I should have given another day of peace to dagur even if it does not deserve it

I should have waited until the end of class, I should have given another day of peace to dagur even if it does not deserve it

When you get home tomorrow or later he will find a package at the front door or on the bed if your parents or another person arrive and find you first. And it's going to crack. I did, a package without a sender.

Have you forgotten or been intentional? Maybe a secret secret?

"Do you want the receipt?" She asks and with her head I replace 'no'

Even so the machine 'spits' a receipt I watch the clerk rip it off and then throw the papers in the trash. It's the only courier in town. It was a. same employee who answered the other people on the list, who received the package before me? Do they keep the receipt as a bizarre memory? Will you keep in your drawers and socks? They listened in their murals on the wall?

I almost ask for the receipt back, I almost say 'sorry I'll want the receipt yes'. As a reminder.

Although if I really wanted a souvenir, I could have made a copy of the tapes or saved the map. But I never want to hear those tapes again, even though his voice will not come out of my head. And the houses, the streets, the school were there to remind me

Now it is not in my hands anymore, I leave the mail without the receipt. My head is still throbbing under the left jaw, I have a sour taste in my mouth and the closer I get to college, the closer I am to having an outbreak

I want to freak out, I want to fall to the ground and drag myself into the bushes because just after the bushes the street curves around the school parking lot, crosses the lawn and invades the school building. He reaches the door and walks into the hall, zigzagging through the rows of cupboards until he reaches my room

There in front of the students will be Mr. Poter, she will be the last to receive the package without sender

And in the middle of the room, the left will be the Haddock Hiccup wallet...

Empty.

Continued??????


End file.
